


Flower Crowns, Coffee Stains and Tattoo Hearts

by MultifandomMultishipperHell



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some angst, alternate universe - flower shop & tattoo parlor & cafe, hosuh is a cinnamon roll you cant change my mind, my first work here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomMultishipperHell/pseuds/MultifandomMultishipperHell
Summary: Hosuh has been working in this flower shop for years. He's seen owners come and go, and other shops leave. But soon, a tattoo parlour opens next door, with a cafe opening across the road.Hosuh's never seenthis manypeople come to the street before.It's nice.





	1. New Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh finds out about the new store next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out before the end of the day. This is my first work here, so I don't know really what I'm supposed to do!

_Why is it this busy? The street might as well be packed with how many people are around. What is going **on?**_

I take a deep breath in. The smell of freshly cut flowers, the assortment of different sweet scents from the actual flowers. I can hardly see the shops green walls through the array of flowers. I walk over to the roses close to the door, taking out the dead ones and replacing them with new blooms from out back, as I try to look out the window to see what the big deal is. A line goes to the front door of the store next to us, one that has been going through renovations for  _months_. It's finally opening. Cool!

I walk back towards the back room, putting the dead flowers into a bin and watering the younger flower bushes. At least it's quieter back here.

A brown haired girl must have walked in, and I realise that I have to look vaguely presentable now. I push my hair out of my eyes, pulling it back and tying it up.

"Why don't you just cut it?" She asks.

"I like it better this way. How can I help you?" I smile.

"My store opened next door, I wanted some flowers to make it look nicer there. I let my only employee chose most of the decor, and it looks kind of like how a rock band sounds." She says, laughing quietly. I walk over to her, leading her towards an arrangement of yellow Daffodils and forget-me-nots.

"This might look nice, what type of store are you opening?"

"Oh, it's a tattoo parlour." She says, waving her hand. I look at her incredulously, and she laughs. "I get that a lot."

"Sorry, thats probably rude."

"No, its okay! I'm Jaiden, by the way." She says, shaking my hands.

"Hosuh." She looks confused for a second.

"Oh, Hosuh is your  _name_ , got it!" She laughs. "These are great, how much for them?"

"$15, but I can make it cheeper if you'd like?"

"No, that'd be great. Hey, you should come around sometime, get some ink done." She punches my arm as she pays. "But seriously, don't be a stranger. Me  _and_  Stephen need a friendly face around." She waves as she walks out of the shop as I let out a small laugh. 

_As if I'd go to get a tattoo. I'll buy them some coffee later maybe, but I won't get a tattoo done._

"Hosuh, you know your shift ended 10 minutes ago, right?" Ann asks from the back office. 

"Really?" I ask. "But I just started!"

"You're going to work yourself to death. Go home, Hosuh." She says, pushing me out the door. I laugh and let her push me out the door. "Bye Hosuh, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Ann!" I call as she shuts the door behind me, laughing. I walk across the road, into the coffee shop. 


	2. Hi guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT

Look, I know I haven't updated in AGES. I know you guys want more, but right now I don't know how long it will take for me to be able to write.

My twin sister was diagnosed with cancer during July.

I have been traveling across the country with her to help her through Chemotherapy. We are only 15 and I need to be studying for my final 2 years of highschool as well.

I don't know when I will be able to update this story, but I do have plans for it. I'm so sorry to leave you all hanging but right now I have not idea when I will be able to write, as reading is practically the only thing stopping me from having a mental breakdown.

Please stop asking for updates on the story, though I am willing to explain more about my twin and her condition as time goes on.

Thank you,

_MultifandomMultishipperHell._


End file.
